MCU One-shots
by MessyMo
Summary: MCU collection of one-shots that include different scenarios, OC's, and (sometimes) AU!


After getting a word that a few of the Avengers were heading back, and Alex finished up with the soup that would be done by the time they arrived. After what they did to Bucky in Wakanda, he has been slowly recovering, but occasionally still gets nightmares. Steve does too, but still not as bad as Bucky. Alex let's get mind wander off too much as she stirs the soup, and didn't notice that Wanda walked in. Alex and Wanda have been Friends since Alex first started working alongside the Avengers. Alex had started to like Bucky more, and more every time she would see him. She really wants to tell him how she feels about him but doesn't know if it's the right time yet.

"What type of soup?" She asked Alex softly, making her jump. Looking up from the soup, Wanda already had a spoon in hand.  
"Potato. Do you know if he likes me back? I mean, I don't know if his nightmares are gonna go away, and the only thing that Steve and I can think of that actually works is if I help him go to sleep. And that isn't helping me at all" Alex confessed, looking up at Wanda.  
"That's really all you have been thinking about?" Wanda asked. Alex softly nodded. "You people really are so gullible sometimes." She mumbled under her breath while dipping the spoon in the soup and tasting it.  
"Not everyone can read minds like you, okay? I'm not the best at telling from body language anyway." She stated. Wanda shrugged. "He will come around. Just give it some time!" She explained to her, ignoring the comment Alex made.  
"Fine! Just go turn a movie on. The soup is done." Alex exclaimed as she pushed Wanda out of the kitchen.

As they watched The Lion King, they didn't realize they were gaining an audience behind them, until they heard a really high pitched sneeze, which made Alex nearly fall out if her seat. And everyone turned to Steve. Everyone but Sam started laughing.

"God Bless America." Sam blurted out, without looking away from the TV screen. "Amen to that!" Bucky choked out trying to calm his laughter.

"Okay, now that I know everyone is going to live soup has been done for a while now. And I'm really hungry, and I thought you guys would be too, considering that nearly everyone just came back from a mission." Alex announced to everyone when they stopped laughing. Everyone got up, about ready to get their bowls but once again, she had to make sure no one was gonna blessed to death.

"But one thing before we start. One, does anyone have any wounds that are gonna make you bleed to death before we finish supper? Cause if you do, you better go down to the med bay, Cause I ain't doin' it if you gonna die sweet peas." She stated in a southern accent. Natasha, Sam, Steve, Bucky, Scott, and Clint all shook their heads.

"Sweet. Okay, I'll get the stuff, and help you guys after. Wanda, please get the bowls." She told the group.

After soup, like always, everyone crowded around, as a couple of the males got out Mario Kart. As they played, Alex and Wanda started to work on the 'injured' teammates. Scott, Clint, and Natasha only had a few cuts and bruises, Sam had a sprained wrist, Steve had somehow, managed to get a black eye, and Bucky…

"How did you manage to get stabbed? Three times!?" Alex demanded as she took Bucky's Shirt off, to have a better look at the wound.

"Doll, it's nothing. It will be gone by tomorrow." He reassured her while wincing.

"He blacked out. Someone dropped some type of really strong gas. We think we think we found the guy who did it. Cleaned it up as much as we could for you." Steve explained it to Alex as he walked by, and ruffled her hair up.

"I need you to lay down-back facing up-on your bed, I'll be there in a few minutes. I need to send everyone to bed, and get more gauze." Alex declared as she got up from her chair and left the room.

"She really cares for you, you know?" Wanda announced to the two super soldiers.

"When are you gonna do something?" Steve asked, poking his elbow into Bucky's arm

"Steve, they are going to have the most beautiful brunette children! Can't you imagine little Bucky's and little Alex's running around?" Wanda began, looking at Steve, clapping her hands together excitedly. Bucky just rolled his eyes

"Come on guys. It's just one of those stupid crushes. I don't know if she loves me back." Bucky started, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Steve, could you help me to my bed?" Bucky added, trying to change the subject.

"Sure. Anything for you, punk." He told him, messing up Bucky's hair.

"Thanks, jerk." The brunette told him. Wanda giggled.

"Although, I do wholeheartedly agree with Mrs. Maximoff." The blonde admitted, helping Bucky up. He just rolled his eyes.

"Everyone else is in bed. You better get in bed, Steve." Alex mumbled under all the blankets and stuff that she had in hand.

"Yes, mom. Have fun you lil punk." Steve said as he left with a wink. Alex placed the stuff on the ground in front of Bucky's bed, so she could actually talk without having to nearly scream every word.

"Lay down, back facing up. I brought blankets so I can sleep over here with you tonight." Alex told him, with a slight blush on her face. Bucky flopped over, with his shirt already off.

She got onto the bed, next to Bucky and already had taken her personal medical bag out, and placed everything she needed, right next to him.

"Does this hurt?" She asked as she lightly pressed the stab wound. He shook his head.

"Not anymore. I already told you, Doll, Steve already took care of it when we were there." He argued.

"Even if you are a super soldier, it still would get infected if it isn't treated the right way," she argued back. She cleaned out the wounds, put ointment on them, and then patched them up.

She just sat where she was for a few Minutes, and since it helped him go to sleep, she started tracing designs onto his scarred back. Alex kept on doing this for at least twenty more minutes. Thinking he fell asleep, she traced 'I love you' into his back.

"I love you too Doll. Now, go get those blankets. I wanna cuddle."

* * *

 **A/N:**

 **Hello everyone! This is the first fanfiction I have actually posted, and I really hope you liked it! Please R &R, and send in suggestions for the next one! **


End file.
